Bring Me to Life
by Shiro Kishi
Summary: Haruka does not exist in this world anymore and has to watch Michiru with another. Will they still have a happy ending? HM AU
1. Existence

Disclaimer: SM is not mine

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That usual pang of pain in my chest came. I clenched parts of my shirt where it was throbbing. I broke down and kneeling at nothing, while my hand searching for some support. My hand grabbed the edge of the table eventually. It stopped. I could feel my breath becoming desperate as I felt grateful that it didn't take my life.

Months ago, I wouldn't care about my life since I was just living aimlessly. Now, I want to spend my life with her. The aqua haired goddess I had longed to love. We are sailor senshis. Risking our lives to find the talisman. But, is it worth it you ask? Yes, I would anything for her. We are lovers separated by a thousand years of time lapse. I would do anything as long as I could stay beside her and watch her smile.

Then, that horrible time came. The moment I had to be separated from her again as I watched her die in front of my eyes. She screamed in pain as Eugeal shot her at her chest to get her pure heart. I followed afterwards. I could not bear to live in a place where there was no her. After all, my disease had already made me felt as if I was near death.

A bright light blinded my eyes the moment my pure heart was extracted. She was the queen whom I served thousands of years ago. Still with the shimmering silver hair, she smiled at me in that usual confident smile of hers. It was then that I was so sure that I was dead, but where was Michiru? Do you have to separate us even though we have no bodies to return to?

"Uranus, long time no see." She greeted me.

I kneeled down to show my respect. "My queen…" My voice did not show the least respect towards her. I knew that it was full of pain and distressed. What do you expect? I was dead and separated from my beloved.

"I came here to let you know that I can't return you to where Neptune is now." She said pitily.

I looked at her astonished. So was it her who separate us? How could she…

"Neptune is stil alive, but you… even if I return you to her side, you will die again because of your disease…" She brushed my head as if to calm a crying child.

So that was it. My disease! How could I forget that!?

"I'm sure you don't want her to see you die twice, right?" She sounded as if she could feel our pain. Yes, she was always like that. A mother figure for us.

I nodded not to say yes, but to lower my head so that she could not see the single drop of tear that was almost falling down.

"Don't worry, I'll still keep my promise. You'll still be beside her, guarding her and my daughter. I would return you to her when it is time for you to protect Crystal Tokyo." She lifted my chin and wipped my tears away.

I could only look at her confuse. "I could let you go back to that world, but I can't provide a body for you…" I raised my eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I could do, child… You would have to go back there as a spirit…"

A ghost!? I could be beside my love as a ghost!? Surely, she's kidding, right?

I gritted my teeth thinking that it was for the best. "Alright, my queen. I will go back there and guard her and my princess. But I don't wish to see her in pain. So, I ask you to erase everyone's memories of me."

Thq queen was the one who was shocked then. She looked at me with eyes filled with pain and pity. "If that is what you want…"

I nodded and looked at her assuringly.

"Very well. Pluto shall assist you." Right after she said that, Sailor Pluto appeared and she disappeared.

I stood up and saw Pluto with that stoice face of hers. "You'll regret your choice…" She whispered, but I could hear it as the place was so quiet.

I looked at her bewildered. Regret? The last thing I regret was being born with a disease. Why would I regret being beside her? Geez, this old hag still has not changed her confusing choice of words from thousands of years ago.

A bright light engulfed us and then it was all white before I opened my eyes to see my lovely mermaid. Michiru. My goddes was talking to her friend, Elza Gray, as she walked with her sketchbook in hand. How I wish I could touch you. I felt happy yet at the same time hurtful. Happy because I could see her laugh though it was not directed towards me. Hurt because she did not even know that I existed here, standing so close to her.

"Michiru, have you decided what you're going to wear on your date with Seiya tomorrow?"

"Uhm…" Michiru brought a finger under a chin as she thought about it.

I swore if anyone could see me, they would have seen a lunatic with her eyes almost falling from its sockets and mouth unable to close porperly. WTF!! Since when!? That bastard!! Oh, wait… Michiru don't know that I exist so…

I followed my goddess sulking as the passersby could got a chil down their spines because of my gloomy aura. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Pluto.

"Queen Serenity changed the present. She erased your existence like you asked her to." Pluto looked at me with a slight pity.

"Bu – But… why… date.." God, I must be whipering like an idiot.

Pluto shook her head. "You are not suppose to exist now. Therefore, you have no right for her love. Just do your job watching her." She disappeared afterwards. Damn old hag!

I dragged my feet as I followed her into the classroom. Beside her sit, a black haired guy greeted her. He stood and and put his hand on her waist.

"Morning love." He gave a small peck at her cheek. Gah! No! She's supposed to be mine!

She giggled while I was busy clenching my fist at the sight. Too bad I don't have a body, otherwise that guy would have been dead. The temperature dropped as my sadness replaced my anger.

"It's getting chilly." She said and he eventually hugged her tighter.

Damn it! Don't tell me that I would also have to watch her having sex with him! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

I looked at her again. She was laughing and being comfortable while his hand explored her body.

No… Don't defile her anymore than that…

No matter how much I wish for her to hear me, touch me, see me, she did not even know of my existence anymore. I feel like those fan girls I used to have. However, what different was that they have a body. They have a chance to be known by their idol. I don't. I would be stuck here until my next reincarnation. To watch her become one with other. Pluto was right. I do regret my choice now. But my heart would break more to see her crying in front of my grave. This is for her. Only her. I would do anything just to see her smile.

Why is it so unfair? I finally understood what people mean when they say "so close yet so distant". God, is this your punishment for having this sinful love? To watch her being taint by a man. To accept this damned reality of her becoming other's. To have all of this wishful thinking that maybe our love is strong enough for this. I've been in love with her ever since the dawn of time. But now, in front of my eyes, I have to see her enjoying his touch.

I could feel a single drop of wetness even though I know that it is not logical for someone without a body to cry. Even though I know that this is for her, this pain in my chest wouldn't go away. I kept reminding myself, saying those words like "This is the best!", "This is for her", "This pain is less than the pain when I saw her died in front of my eyes". But no matter how many times I kept reminding myself, the pain kept throbbing hard.

Is this the punishment I have to endure for you?

Then so be it…

For I could never stop loving you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMAKE

Haruka: -glares- Shiiii…rrrro… -getting ready to use world shaking- What kind of plot is this!? I'm a ghost!? And how dare you let my Michiru be tainted by that lowlife transvestite!?

Shiro: Wa – Wait… -getting ready to run- Michiru… Help…

Michiru: Ara, I think you deserve any punishment Haruka could ever think of –smiles innocently-

Shiro: Bu – But, this is just a fanfic… -laughs nervously- come on, it's not real… Ha ha…

Haruka: Shut up and prepare to die! –throws world shaking at Shiro-

Shiro: Uuuwwaaaaaaaaaa…..

The room was blown due to world shaking's impact but Shiro is still alive because the grim reaper is also a fan Shiro's story therefore, he did not allow Shiro to go to the next before finishing those incomplete stories.


	2. Forever

Disclaimer: See the last chapter

X ENJOY X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru had finished her classes for that day. I followed her in my invisible state. There are some advantages of not having a body. For instance, I could just walk pass the door or pass the girl's chamging room while enjoying the view without anyone shouting 'pervert'.

A familiar male student was passing by. My moment of enjoying my current condition was shattered as I saw that tranvestite looking at my Michiru with lust in his eyes. I clenched my shadowy fists tightly as I followed my beloved into the arms of another. She looked at him with that look she used to gaze at me before, and eventually she gave him a taste of her pink lips.

I felt betrayed even though I know that she did not even know of my existence. I was the only one that should be allowed to taste her lips, not him. I was the only one that should be allowed to touch her, not him. I was the only that should be allowed to love her, not him. I thought that memories of our time together was enough. But, I was wrong. I wanted more. I wanted all of her. Everything she could offer. I wanted her to still feel what I was feeling right then. This pain of being so close yet I could not touch her, to let her to know that I was the one who was in love with him. Me.

"Michiru…" I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore and called out to her. I didn't realize how pathetic I sounded.

"Who's that?" She asked with voice full of fear as she turned around to look for whoever it was that called her earlier. The man was more confused as it seemed that only Michiru could hear me.

"Michiru! It's me!" I screamed, but she could not hear me. Why? How? She could hear me at first, but why couldn't she hear me for the second time?

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked.

"N – Nothing…" She gave him a kiss to assure him that nothing was wrong.

Damn it! What happened just then? Where's Pluto when you need one!? I kept asking questions before a bright light engulfed me. Pluto stood in front of me, looking quite angry.

"What did you do?" She asked me in her cold voice.

"I don't kn-know…" I looked down to avoid her gaze. "I couldn't bear seeing her with that man, so I called out to her… and then…"

"She heard your voice." She continued before I nodded unbelieving of what I had done.

I cursed myself. What was I thinking, calling out to her like that. I couldn't look at Pluto, too ashamed of what I could have caused to Michiru's new life. I should be grateful that I could see her. I had to get rid of my greedy nature. I could feel Pluto giving me a pity look, before she opened her mouth once again.

"You promised her this, Uranus. That you'd stay by her side no matter what happens…" She's right. But she wouldn't know how it felt to be so close yet so distant, watching her in the arms of another. I couldn't reply anything to her because I knew that she was right and I was wrong. Yet, I also knew that at some parts, I was right. Because no matter what I always knew that the ocean could never be separated from the sky.

Pluto sighed. "I would give you a warning, but I knew that you'd never listen when it comes to her." She raised the garnet orb and I returned to a familiar place.

It was Michiru's room. I saw her small body on the bed, sleeping soundlessly. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't help not to raise my hand, to reach her. How foolish of me. I stopped because I knew that I could never touch her in this form.

Tears flew down my face. What a surprise, I could still cry. I bit my transparent lips, holding back the tears, but it was useless. The more I held it, the more memories of the time I could still touch her came. I wanted to walk away from this pain, but my body wouldn't follow my brain's command. So, I could only stand there the whole night, with pain on my chest, as I watched her in her sleep.

Morning came. My mermaid rose and went to the bathroom. Not long, she came out, dressed in her school uniform. She went out of the room and I followed her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A thousand years had I stayed by her side. She's dead and waiting for me up there so that we could reincarnate once again. I could feel my body starting to disappear as I watched her dead body disappeared and the other sailors crying for her death.

Finally, we could be together once again…

I closed my eyes and I knew, that the next time I'd open it, she'd be there for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: END! So sorry for the long wait, but I just need a break from writing… You probably won't hear from me for a while… Thanks for reading this one!


End file.
